dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Calliope
Princess Calliope was a minor character referenced to in the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. She was one of the five cursed mermaid Princesses of Prasino. Despite the game series referring to several mermaids as "The Little Mermaid", Calliope is the only one that is actually based on Hans Christian Andersen's tragic version of the Little Mermaid tale. Appearance and Personality As depicted in portraits throughout Prasino, Calliope was a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair she wore in a bun, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a sleeveless blue and purple dress decorated with pearls and a purple, fin-like collar that circled the back of her neck. Her appearance was also accessorised with a gold tiara adorned with pearls, simple pearl earrings and a gold seashell necklace. As a mermaid, Calliope had a long fish-like tail instead of legs. Not much is known about Calliope's personality, but it is implied by her room that she had a great love of music. She was also a good, kind and selfless person as she sacrificed herself for the man she loved and her rival. History Calliope was a Princess of Prasino, along with her four sisters. When she was young, her mother died leaving her and her sisters to look after each other and their father. Calliope was raised in a dark time as Kokkino was at war with her own kingdom. She was unaware of the Sea Goddess' imprisonment at the hands of her father. The Goddess' fury was great and she cursed Calliope and her family. While her people drowned, her father was changed into a crab-like monster bound to his sunken palace. She and her sisters were cursed to become mermaids, forever bound to the sea. The sisters' only chance to regain humanity was to find five elemental orbs to power a machine that would restore their father's human form. For years, Calliope searched as she never forgot her home above the waves. She would gaze at the land and the mortals' ways as they slowly changed throughout the years while she remained the same. During her travels, she fell in love with a handsome Prince whom she rescued from a sinking ship. She learned that the Prince was seeking a bride and, not wanting to waste more time, she visited a sea-witch and traded her beautiful voice for the Water Orb. The Prince was enchanted by the silent stranger and allowed the former mermaid to stay as a guest at his palace. Calliope's beauty drew the Prince to her, but he chose to marry a more eloquent Princess. The heartbroken Calliope ran to the cliffs and cried. Her tears held her immortality and everywhere they fell, the ground was transformed into lush farmland. In the midst of her despair, Calliope learned of a plot to assassinate the Prince. On the day of his wedding, Calliope saw the blade meant for the Prince and his bride. Her love for the Prince spurred Calliope to sacrifice herself for him and saved the couples' lives. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the sea and dissolved into foam. Powers and Abilities As a Mermaid: * Immortality:'' ''As a mermaid, Calliope had a never ending lifespan. She could live forever in a state of eternal youth. Calliope could not be killed by natural causes. ** Magic Tears: 'As the basis of The Mermaid's Tears parable, Calliope's tears had the power to grant immortality. Where her tears fell, the earth was transformed into lush farmland. * '''Swimming: ''As a mermaid, Calliope could swim through the water thanks to her fish-like fins and tail. * Underwater Breathing: '''Like all mermaids, Calliope could breathe easily in both water and air. Calliope lost these powers upon becoming human again. '''As a Human: * Singing Voice (formerly): Calliope was a musician and possessed a lovely singing voice as both a human and a mermaid. Relationships: * King Alexandros (father) * Queen of Prasino (mother, deceased) * Princess Naida (elder sister, deceased) * Princess Theresa (younger sister, deceased) * Princess Althea (younger sister) * Princess Daphne (youngest sister, fate unknown) * Prince James (brother-in-law, deceased) * Sea Witch (acquaintance) * Unnamed Prince (love interest) * Thalassa (enemy) Relevant Parables The Mermaid's Tears (from The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young Prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent Princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. To Follow One's Heart (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young Prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the Princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of the ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. Trivia *Calliope is a Greek name that means "beautiful voice". It is also the name of the Greek Muse of epic poetry. Kinda ironic given she gave up her voice for legs much like in the original book. *Calliope is the only one of the five Prasino Princesses not to make a physical appearance in the Dark Parables series as of yet. *Calliope is represented by sapphire, the birthstone of September. The gemstone is a symbol of the heavens - a possible reference to the ending where the little mermaid becomes a daughter of air. Gallery Depictions= puzzle sapphire mermaid.jpg|Sapphire mermaid in door mural representing Princess Calliope, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Prasino royal family shell.jpg|Princess Calliope depicted in Prasino Royal Family seashell portrait, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Prasino palace mural door.jpg|Princess Calliope depicted at her mother's deathbed in door mural, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Prasino royal family portrait.jpg|Princess Calliope depicted in Prasino Royal Family portrait, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide calliope door portrait.jpg|Portrait of Princess Calliope, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide calliope portrait.jpg|Portrait of Princess Calliope's transformation into a mermaid, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Princesses portrait.jpg |-|Artifacts= calliope dresser top.jpg|Calliope's Dresser Top Calliope journal cassius.jpg|Entry in Calliope's Journal About Cassius |-|Other Images= princess calliope room.jpg|Princess Calliope's Chamber calliope tale puzzle shot.jpg|Puzzle Lock Depicting Calliope's "Little Mermaid" Tale Mermaid parable.jpg|"The Mermaid's Tears" Parable Image follow ones heart parable.jpg|"To Follow One's Heart" Parable Image Dp08-steam-card.jpg|Steam Trading Card Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Prasino Princesses Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Bestiary Category:Hybrids Category:Mermaids Category:Deceased Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide